Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device, an information processing device, and an input method.
Background Art
There is known a detecting device that is worn on a wrist of a subject in a form like a wristwatch and detects biological information such as a pulse and a blood pressure of the subject. When using the detecting device, the subject needs to input individual information such as age and sex necessary for calculating the biological information. These kinds of individual information include a plurality of items. In addition, choices in each of the items are diversified. Therefore, input operation of the individual information is complicated. In recent years, operability and designability are requested for an input unit for inputting the individual information. In a processing device described in PTL 1, operation buttons for inputting individual information are configured by a touch panel to realize visual operation by fingers and sophisticated design.